


Coaster

by flyawayabi



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Episode: s05e14 The Polarizing Express, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lassie just wants to help, Lassie loves shawn lowkey, M/M, Shawn Spencer-centric, Shawn is running again, but no spoilers rlly, im bad at tagging, we dont talk about shawns feelings enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyawayabi/pseuds/flyawayabi
Summary: Shawn runs away, Lassiter tracks him down and finds him.or Gus asks for help when his best friend vanishes.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer, Henry Spencer & Shawn Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Gus hadn’t been in the Psych office in 2 weeks. He opened the door slowly and cautiously peering around the door. It was eerie, really. He used to be there almost every day, straightening after all of Shawn’s messes. He hadn’t seen Shawn since the Czarsky case. They had completed it fine, but he believed words were said that Shawn took too much to heart. No phone calls asking him to take off work because there was some sort of emergency, that ended up being a case they weren’t even hired for. Gus figured he’d lost track of time, and had gotten used to a normal Job schedule for a while. The door of their office didn’t open as smoothly as usual. It was stuck on a pile of letters. Gus reached down to inspect them. Eviction notices. Shawn hadn’t paid the rent. Gus got a horrible feeling in his stomach.  _ What if Shawn had skipped town completely?  _

Gus inhaled harshly. He was outside of the Laundromat Shawn rented. There was no motorcycle out front. He didn’t even knock, instead trying the door hesitantly. If Shawn was home he wouldn’t care if Gus just barged in, besides he had to know. Guilt filled Gus’ entire body as he stared at the empty Laundromat. There wasn’t a single thing of Shawns left, except a white slip of paper on the makeshift counter. 

_ Gus, _

_ Don’t blame yourself buddy. I know you won’t find this right away, but when you do please don’t blame yourself. I’m probably all the way to Florida by now, so don’t bother trying to find me. We had a good thing going, I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate all the things you’ve done for me, and the Psych business. Couldn’t have done it without you, thank you for being my best friend, even if it sucked. _

_ See you soon, _

_ Shawn _

Gus had to find Shawn and make sure he wasn’t dead in a ditch, and he knew just the person to find him. 

“Lassiter.” Gus said, as he walked over to the head detectives desk. 

Noticing the fear in Gus’ voice, Carlton Lassiter couldn’t help but lift his head up from his work.

“Guster. What do you want?” He asked harshly, glancing around for Spencer. His eyes couldn’t find him anywhere in sight.

“Listen. I know this is the last thing you would be willing to do, but Shawn is missing.” He paused, “Well, erm, he skipped town. But I’m scared for his safety.” Gus continued stammering. 

No questions were asked, Lassiter simply stated. “No problem Guster, I’ll find him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn was running again. It was black outside the Laundromat when he took off. He had mailed most of his few possessions to his new address. Almost everything had been taken care of when he was on his way out the door. Fuck. He had forgotten Guster. He quickly scribbled a note out on a large cream colored sticky note, and attached it to the counter. The only hint he left was that he was moving to florida. This wasn’t the case. He wanted to make sure they wouldn’t find him. He knew Gus might try to track him. But it was better this way right? All the secrecy. No one would even notice he was gone after this last case, they would probably thank him for leaving. Especially his dad. He winced as he thought of the hurtful words that were spit at him through gritted teeth only the night before. 

Without even realizing it he was wiping his cheeks from scattered tears as he hopped on his motorcycle and skipped town. His dad’s words about finding something worthwhile to stay for were running through his head. He should have stayed. Then again he should have done a lot of things. Should have been a better friend, should have been a better son, hell, should have been a better detective. A real detective, like his dad always wanted. He shook his head, he could feel the moisture from his eyes on his helmet as he hit the accelerator. All he would ever be is a disappointment.

He could feel the sunlight on his skin, as he continued down the highway. Exhausted but determined he finally reached his exit. He hadn’t gone that far, staying in california. He had settled on San Francisco, and he was a couple turns away from his new apartment. This was the most research Shawn had ever done, but he wanted to make sure he was prepared for this trip, seeing as it might be his last. He had only thought about where he would go, and stay. Jobs would come easy to him seeing as he had the skills to master anything. He wasn’t worried. Well that was a lie. He was worried about his dad, and he was worried about his friend, and he was worried about the police station, but this was for the better right? He had almost convinced himself. 

Finally he reached the apartment complex he would be living in. It wasn’t too shabby, he thought as he parked his motorcycle in one of the parking spots below. His mind began to wander again, back to before he left Santa Barbara. Lonely was a feeling he was used to, seeing as he had felt alone for a long time before he had actually headed out. He seemed to be more distant with his dad every fight they got into. The last straw was getting both of them fired from the police station on the last case. Even though he had got their jobs back he knew the damage was irreversible and he felt crushed. He never knew his relationship with his dad mattered so much to him until it was slowly slipping from his grasps. Then he had Guster, who he had rightfully pissed off through that case, and still depended on him to get it done. He knew Gus would forgive him, but his own feelings would not. He had to stop using people, and putting their jobs in danger or worse their lives. 

He was exhausted, as soon as his body hit the bed of his new apartment he was out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> dw there's more chapters coming


End file.
